Electric Blue
by Annannoyed
Summary: Jason is sulking over an argument with Piper so Reyna agrees to take him out to his favourite bar. In his drunken state Jason calls up Thalia who chats up Reyna.


Jason was dancing. And my God, he was making a fool out of himself. The Inn wasn't nearly as full as for two hours ago, when they had arrived. Yet there were still enough people to make Reyna feel slightly on edge. As a precaution she rarely visited New York City. Not only was she with a son of Jupiter, a demigod that could attract so many monsters, but she was also away from home. It seemed silly, but she felt like her camp could be under attack every minute. The Second Demigod Civil War had left her paranoid. She knew that the Greek weren't going to attack, but the what-ifs still stuck on her mind.

Jason was up on stage now, managing to miss all the notes to a Britney Spears song. Surprisingly, he had turned out to be a very weak drinker, and after a few bears he was already slurring the words. 3 times he called Piper to apologize, and 3 times she had to wrestle the phone away from him, and talk to a very tired Piper. He used a payphone, as Reyna had refused to take a mobile phone with her (a powerful demigod was bad enough)

"Is he OK?"

"Yeah, don't worry! I'll try to get him home as soon as possible."

"I hope he knows I'm not angry at him."

"He knows. Or, will know. When he's calmed down."

"You're so nice for taking him out."

"Don't mention it."

Conversation over. Reyna had given up at following him around, and was instead watching him from her seat at the bar. She didn't even have to make sure he wasn't hitting on anyone, he just kept trying to tell everyone about his private life.

"You must be Reyna."

The girl standing in front of her seemed strangely familiar. Even in the low light her electric blue eyes stood out, and Reyna knew exactly who it was. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"You're Jasons sister, right?"

"Right," the girl, Thalia, smiled. She sat down at the bar stool beside Reyna. She looked at the neon sign behind them. The entire bar was glowing hot pink, and the smell of sweat and alcohol clogged up the air.

"Eros Inn? He just couldn't resist, could he?"

Reyna smiled. She had had the same reaction when Jason told the cab driver the address. Although she was very relieved to find out that it wasn't actually Eros' Inn, but just a clever name for marketing. Out of all the minor gods, Eros was probably one of her least favourite.

"So why are you here?"

Thalia grinned and gestured towards Jason who had now taken to sing "Independent Woman".

"He texted me to come, and since I've never seen my little brother drunk… Well, I couldn't pass up that opportunity, could I?"

She waved over the bartender and ordered two drinks. Shortly after he came with a glass filled with some brown liquid Reyna didn't know, and a pink one.

She stared at the pink drink and raised an eyebrow at Thalia.

"What is it?"

"No idea, I don't drink", she replied and took a giant slurp of her own glass. Reyna nipped at hers. It tasted sweet, and slightly of strawberries, rum and a few other secret ingredients.

"So, you're often around New York?"

The sly smile on her lips told Reyna that she was joking, but she answered anyway.

"No, not really. Does it show?"

"Yes," Thalia laughed. "I mean, I probably shouldn't talk, since I spent half my life _as a tree._ But I've been catching up."

"Aren't the hunters busy."

"We've got surprisingly much spare time, when Percy isn't going around fucking shit up."

Reyna smiled. Percy _did_seem to always be the one to cause problems.

Thalia seemed to blend perfectly in with the environment. She was relaxed and at ease; Reyna envied her. She had met Jasons sister only once or twice before, but never had an actual conversation with her. Which proved to be no problem, as Thalia could easily carry a conversation for two.

"So this is your first night out?"

"Well, you're a hunter, I don't suppose you go out clubbing every day!" Reyna protested and blushed. Something about the notion that she never went out made her feel wrong. She always knew she wasn't like people in New York. But at camp nobody cared, she wasn't supposed to be all chit-chatty. It was only when she was in New Rome that her lacking social skills became obvious.

Thalia laughed and almost downed half her glass.

"You know, Jason speaks very highly of you."

Reyna wasn't sure whether that was mockery or a compliment and blushed again. What exactly had Jason been telling his sister? She was sure he knew about the time Reyna had fancied him, but that was a long time ago. Sometimes Reyna wasn't sure she had ever liked him romantically. It was more of a deep admiration towards him, which honestly was hard to maintain, when he was singing 90s hits in the background.

"You don't speak very much do you?" Thalia bumped her elbow lightly into Reynas.

"Sorry. I am not sure what to say."

"'S alright." Thalia finished her glass. She looked back at her younger brother. "Maybe we should head home? Before he passes out."

Every time she laughed her freckles seemed to dance on her face. It was ridiculously cute, and Reyna had to look away as to not get caught smiling stupidly. And then felt the blood rush to her head immediately for thinking about her like that.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeyyyy sistaaaaaas."

Jason slung his arms around Thalia and Reyna, pushing them closer together. Thalia sighed and rolled her eyes. She clumsily removed her brothers arms from her shoulder and stood up. Reyna did the same, forcing Jason to stand on his own. He looked like he was ready to tip over every second now. She decided to lend him a shoulder anyway, since Thalia was only around 5'5.

"I'll get the bartender to order a cab," she said and Reyna guided Jason out of the bar. By the time she had gotten him to shut up and sit down on a bench, Thalia joined them.

"I know I shouldn't be laughing, but he really **does **look pathetic," she grinned. Reyna had to admit that he looked absolutely nothing like the great roman leader she was used to seeing.

The girls sat down beside him, pressed together because Jason spread almost half his body on it.

Thalias bluish black hair meshed into Reynas and tickled her chin. Thalia seemed to take no notice, and leaned back.

"So how's a hunter life?"

"You know, I'd never think a life only in company of girls would be something for me, you know?"

"I used to live on Circes Island." As soon as she had uttered the words, she regretted it. The past was hers to deal with, and nobody else's business.

"With my sister, Hylla. She joined the Amazons." She looked at Thalia, awaiting response. The girl didn't say anything; she just stared intensely at her with those piercing eyes.

"It's… I don't know. I've got the camp."

"Why don't you join the Amazons?"

"My sister is the Queen and we haven't talked for a while. It would be…"

"Awkward?" Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Thrust me, I know everything about estranged siblings."

Reyna unwillingly looked at Jason who was about to doze of. Sometimes she forgot that only months ago, Jason had no idea that he had a sister.

A yellow cab stopped right in front of them, and Thalia jumped up. She helped Jason up, which must have taken a lot of strength, since he was half asleep.

Together they all three squeezed in the backseat with Reyna in the middle.

"I've never seen him quite like this," she confessed.

"You know, we went out to one of those rodeo things, where you have to ride a mechanic bull, and he got so sick he puked for an hour afterwards."

Reyna giggled. A really annoying, girly giggle. She cursed herself right afterwards.

"I've never really been… well, anywhere else but in camp or on a mission."

"What about to the movies or something?"

"Never."

Thalia shrugged. "I'd take you out… if you want to, I mean."

Was it something Reyna imagined, or was Thalia _blushing_?

"Where to?"

She shrugged again. "I don't know. Wherever. You decide."

"So, like a date?" Reyna hastily looked away, sure that her face was glowing red. She could feel Thalia shrugging beside her.

Before any of them could say more, the cab pulled over. Percy had said they could stay with him for the night, but Reyna wasn't so sure if his mother agreed with taking in two teenagers. Besides, she wasn't really good with meeting parents.

Thalia arranged her next ride while Reyna woke up Jason and nearly dragged him out of the car. Percy and Annabeth were probably somewhere inside, but she had no doubt that the house had a guest room or two. It looked huge. Not as big as the cabins at Camp Jupiter, granted, but like the houses in New Rome.

Jason sat down at the sidewalk, holding his head in his hands and groaning.

Thalia was leaning against the cab, shaking her head at Jason.

"It can be a date if you want to."

Reyna turned to her. "What?" Thalia stood up and shrugged.

"I mean, I don't care. We could go watch a movie or something. You're missing out."

Reyna wasn't sure what to say, but apparently her body had made up her mind, because she was nodding. She cleared her throat.

"Yes. That ehm… Sounds nice." She shot her a smile, but was afraid that it turned out more grimace-y.

Thalia took a step closer, so Reyna could see her blonde eyelashes revealing her true hair colour.

Reyna had never been kissed before, but she knew exactly what was going to happen. Thalia leaned her body against her. Reyna could feel Thalias rough lips against hers and wrapped her fingers around the nape of her neck. The entire kiss was electricity, filling every inch of their body. The driver honked so they both almost jumped. It was only then that they both remembered Jason on the sidewalk. Thalia took a step back and cursed. She looked up and locked eyes with Reyna.

"You'll be here tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Fine, then I'll be here too." Thalia got into the car and closed the car door.

Reyna couldn't help but smile. "Ok."

The car drove away. Reyna was used to being alone, and she didn't mind. She enjoyed moments of solitude. But she had to admit, that it was nice having plans for once.

And she looked forward meeting the girl with the electric blue eyes again.


End file.
